


Женщина из золотой пыли

by fierce_cripple



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: На празднике Фуги Корво видит призрака.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Emily Kaldwin
Kudos: 21





	Женщина из золотой пыли

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно второй части.

Ворвань горела в синеву. Жирный молочный запах пробирался глубоко под одежду, забивался в складки ткани, мешаясь с солью океана и здорового молодого пота. Корво не то чтобы ощущал себя не в своей тарелке, просто… он и в юности не мог понять праздник Фуги.

Джессамина обожала это время вседозволенности, и лишь потому (ладно, ещё потому, что Корво всегда сопровождал её, и что-то должно не меняться, что-то должно остаться прежним даже спустя все эти годы) он явился сегодня на карнавал. Корво повёл плечами, одетый в простые рубашку и брюки китобоя. Этот наряд словно вернул его на тридцать лет назад, в ту пору, когда ему приходилось прятаться в толпе и бесшумно идти след в след за Джессаминой. Тогда ещё никто не знал молодого рослого парня ни в лицо, ни в маску — его шрамы не стали документами, оставленные им тела не стали подписью, а пародию на маску с плакатов «Разыскивается» дети не пытались вырезать из пробки и ольхи.

Под его маской теперь удобно было прятаться — пока он в милости у народа, имя лорда-защитника было скорее нарицательным. С тем же успехом он мог надеть маску мухи или змеи — и увидеть своих двойников по десятку за час.

Прошло столько лет с его главного поражения — Корво просто пришёл на праздник, он знал, что нет смысла винить себя, и давно не занимался подобной чепухой.

Во всяком случае, осознанно.

Краем глаза он заметил знакомый шаг, лёгкую походку, узкую спину — и ринулся вперёд раньше, чем задумался.

Призрак растворился в толпе, оставляя осадок, привкус пепла на зубах, склизкое ощущение на пальцах — совсем как после визитов в Бездну.

Нет.

_Не сейчас._

Корво встряхнул головой, как промокший пёс, и выпрямился снова, отмеряя шагами путь.

Пока что на празднике царил порядок: в пределах допустимого, конечно. Языки, маски, руки, экстатические вскрики, пропитывающий почву под ногами спиртовой дух. Недостаточно для беспокойства стражи, но достаточно для Корво: все ступени свободы, пока они никому не вредят. Время, которого не будет существовать уже завтра.

«Ты пришёл», — тихий смех над ухом, терпкий запах духов — речная азалия, болотный можжевельник, нотка тмина. Корво рывком обернулся, чтобы встретить взглядом пустоту.

_Не сейчас._

Под пальцами ничего не было, и Корво склонил голову.

_Это не реально. Моргни — и пройдёт._

С Чужим не помогало.

Корво замер, переводя дух. Запах щекотал ноздри — смешение цветочных ароматов, словно платье невесты или наряд покойницы. Корво всегда говорил Джессамине, что не видит разницы.

Он вновь развернулся к толпе и увидел приподнятую маску, лукавую улыбку. Узкие тёмные губы и поднесённый к ним бокал.

Останавливать Джессамину — задача бессмысленная. Особенно, когда её не может здесь быть.

Не раз и не два Корво покупался на трюки Чужого, надевавшего личину его любви, как карнавальный костюм, и лишь потому сумел сдержать себя в руках.

Игристое текло по узким, тёмным, ~~любимым~~ губам, по подбородку и горлу, затем маска опустилась снова, и наваждение исчезло.

Метку жгло нещадно. Корво стиснул зубы и шагнул в тень, чтобы оттуда безопасно соскользнуть на карниз. Он нахохлился мокрой птицей, оглядывая толпу.

В общем и целом — он не видел пока ничего подозрительного, кроме подарков Чужого.

Удивительно, как спустя все эти годы он мог разграничивать реальность и Бездну, как мог укрываться сам и прятать своих демонов. В их число не входил Чужой, конечно же, нет, но его влияние… вполне тянуло на нечто самостоятельное.

Дуновение ветра всколыхнуло волосы на затылке, и Корво вскинул голову, прислушиваясь, но всё ещё не слышал ничего, кроме далёкого рокота океана.

Соль на губах, языке, на коже: он снова весь взмок, хотя едва ли измотался. Ткань потяжелела, потяжелели веки, мышцы — привычно, почти приятно.

Внизу мелькали затылки. Мало кто здесь носил маски, скрывающие голову целиком — в таких неудобно было пить и целоваться. Леди не хотели прятать роскошные локоны, будто в них и правда скрывалась ведьмовская сила, что до сэров… мода решала всё.

Корво почти успел расслабиться, когда заприметил знакомую макушку. Густые каштановые волосы, короткая стрижка, пряди, струящиеся так тяжело, будто это смола стекала из свежесрубленного ствола.

Всего этого было бы недостаточно, если бы не узкий бархатный кафтан, поджарое тело, гибкие движения крупной кошки с южных островов. Корво прикинул, как бы рывком подобраться ближе, и не стал — вокруг знакомой фигуры вились мужчины.

Как всегда.

И всем им она отказывала. Не нужно было видеть её лица, чтобы точно знать: отсылает ухажёров она с улыбкой такой доброй, что язык не повернётся упрекнуть её.

Корво спустился с крыши таверны, тихо подкрался к видению сквозь полк кавалеров, протянул ладонь, и…

Снова сомкнул пальцы на пустоте.

Эти шутки даже для Чужого были чересчур.

Молодые (и не слишком) люди вокруг взирали так же недоуменно, и это успокаивало. Происходящее не было игрой его воображения, игрой Чужого с его воображением, и потому по крайней мере не стало поводом бить тревогу. Джессамины здесь нет — даже её тени не существует. Эмили спит в своей спальне, лёгкая, хоть и совсем не беззаботная.

Не хочется думать о том, сколько мрачной правды открылось ей по мере взросления. Не хочется думать о её взрослении совсем.

Корво с юности не пил и не собирался пить теперь, но соль оседала на губах, будила жажду.

Соль — это Джессамина.

Морская вода и полное пряностей вино.

Пот, который Корво раз за разом упрямо пытался собрать языком, зацеловывая её от горла до кончиков пальцев ног, её кровь, от которой он не мог отмыться до сих пор.

Корво вновь помотал головой и шагнул к воде.

Дорогу ему уступали, даже не зная точно, что его маска здесь единственная настоящая: малохольных юнцов и забредших сюда аристократов пугала сутулая широкоплечая фигура. Корво же никогда не бросался без повода, и теперь он терпеливо ждал, пока слившаяся в экстазе парочка уберётся с лавки перед его глазами. Отступать самому всё же было ниже его достоинства.

Маяк светился синим — мерные, ровные сигналы, на которые Корво смотрел, как заворожённый. Он и был заворожён: силой, жизнью, ушедшей на то, чтобы свет горел для всех кораблей, идущих прямиком на рифы. Чтобы свет горел и говорил: остановитесь сейчас, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Прохладные пальцы сжали его ладонь.

Джессамина нежно улыбнулась, приподнимая маску.

— Я…

Корво склонился и прижался губами. Спустя пятнадцать лет его губы были в шрамах, её — столь же нежны, как и прежде.

Соль отдавала искрами на языке, щекотала память. Пальцы сжимались на узкой талии, горячем и влажном от близости к океану бархате. Корво распахнул глаза, чтобы увидеть не Джессамину.

Эмили.

Та улыбалась, придерживая краешек маски поднятым. Обманщица, лживая и непокорная, точно такая, какой была мать. Джессамина так долго пыталась сбежать от своего лорда-хранителя, пока не поняла, что тот просто побежит за ней на край света — чтобы защитить, а не остановить.

Для Эмили он был тем же самым — с рождения, и с рождения она это знала.

Корво нахмурился, глядя в до боли знакомое, родное лицо. Эмили не прекращала улыбаться. Обвела пальцами шрамы на его скуле, забираясь под маску, но не поднимая её. Точно зная звёздный рисунок его сражений.

— Не была уверена, что ты умеешь веселиться, Корво, — нежно пропела Эмили.

Корво прикрыл глаза под её пальцами.

— Разве это веселье, — ответил он на свою беду, вполне способный ощутить, как пальцы Эмили задрожали, затрепетали от нетерпения.

— Может им стать.

Мысли Корво плыли, словно глубоководные рыбы, прибитые далёкими взрывами: рыбы, что плавали здесь и в Бездне одновременно; чужие рыбы, рыбы Чужого.

Эмили мягко сжимала его ладонь узкими пальцами в коротких перчатках, и улыбалась, забыв опустить маску.

Праздник Фуги — не был временем призраков.

Но для Корво, как и для Эмили, временем призраков вот уже пятнадцать лет был каждый день в году.


End file.
